Chocolate Sauce
by Tekalali
Summary: It's Valentines day. For Sasuke the worst day of the year, but he's willing to change it this time, though he's surprised by what he finds out about his secret love and chocolate. Sasunaru one-shot, rated M for strong language and lemon.


Hey, this is an old Sasunaru I wrote for valentines day. It's a bit late now, but it was on time when I uploaded it on dA =P

Just a one-shot, I revamped it though I didn't chnge much. Made Sasuke a little more caring towards Naruto xD

Tily: You don't write enough Sasunaru.

Kit: I have a lot on dA. But I don't want to redo stories. Maybe some other time. For now it's one-shots and any new stories I think of.

Enjoy the chapter please!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto almost every villagers in Konoha would probably be gay... that doesn't look good for repopulation. So as it is I own nothing except this story idea.**

* * *

This is the worst day in the history of hallmark.

I sighed as I walked towards my god forsaken school. I wish Itachi had just let me stay home, but he like to torture me like this, it's always mental torture with him… I honestly think he loves this day just because of the kick he gets out of my hate for it.

Fucking sadist.

I sighed again and clenched my fists in my pockets, staring at the floor, my bangs covering my eyes, god I wish not looking at people would make me invisible. Especially today. Seriously can't girls take a hint? They approach me every other day confessing their '_love'_ for me, yet today they seem to think that giving me a card and some chocolates is suddenly going to win me over… Despite the fact that _I fucking hate chocolate_, and as my fan girl mob, they should damn well know that already.

"Sasuke-kun!" Oh god, it's started already. Just ignore them, they'll go away… Who the fuck am I kidding, of course they won't go away. "Happy valentine's day Sasuke-kun!" some crazed girl practically screams at me and shoves some chocolates into my hands –I wish I'd left them in my pockets-, I won't even look up to see who's face it is I'll want to add to my kill list, so without any guilt or remorse I immediately shove the monstrosity that is the pink, heart shaped box into the closest trash can and continue to walk to school.

I guarantee that by the end of today I will have been handed at least 150 boxes of chocolates, all of which I will not give a second glance to and all of which will be gracefully thrown into the trash. It happens every year but these females still don't get the fucking hint… though I won't admit it out loud there is one person I'd like to get a valentine from. A certain blond by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, who I've known most of my life and loved since the first day I met him, but like I said, I'll never admit it out load.

This morning's incident occurred twelve more times before I even entered the school building, and the one thing I'd been dreading since I woke up this morning was now just a few halls away, sitting idly against the left wall. I began to walk slowly and was bombarded once again by these hideous females… fifteen…twenty-two…thirty-seven boxes in less than a minute of walking through the entrance. My god I could murder these girls, slowly and painfully, right now but I think they're all mauling each other to death at the moment anyway so why waste my time.

Before I knew it I was turning the last corner and I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly looked up the corridor to my left… It was there, looking as normal as ever, but I knew inside would be different. I walked slowly again until I was facing it and hesitantly entered my locker code, then the door clicked and I quickly stood out of the way as a mountain of red and pink cards came flooding onto the floor in front of my locker. I heard the boys around me snicker and give them the infamous Uchiha glare and they turned away. I proceeded to pick the vile things up in bundles and again throw them away and finally recovered my books, slamming the door shut firmly. Fucking imbeciles, when will they learn? I shook my head and sighed, god I wish I had something to weld the grate shut with, but if all goes as normal there shouldn't be a single card in there by the end of the day, those females all hope to be the earliest to post the letters. Like I'd read them anyway.

By lunch I acquired and disposed of another seventy boxes before I sat down at the table. "Happy valentine's day Sasuke-kun." Now this voice I knew, and it made my blood boil. The disgusting box that was placed in front of me was even frillier and more vile than any of the others I had received all morning, and it made me cringe. I looked up to see Sakura Haruno staring hopefully at me, her hideous, bubble gum pink hair framing her face which was smiling at me. This girl was the worst of all. She had started the fan club that had appeared in the school for me. If she was trying to impress me she was going the wrong was about it, and I wish she'd understand that. I wish she'd give up, because I'd told her often enough that I _was not_ interested in her. I glared at her before picking up the box and handing it across the table.

"Here Choji, happy valentines," I mocked, the acid in my voice was plain and I was glad he took away the box so quickly.

"Why thank you Sasuke, you're too kind," he joked back before scoffing the content of the box. I looked back up at Sakura and smirked as she ran away in tears.

"Dude, I don't get you." Kiba said and I turned to look at the dog boy "you get so many boxes of chocolates every valentine and you throw them away, what the fuck man?"

"They're vile things why would I keep them? I _hate_ chocolate," I emphasizes the last phrase because it was so unbelievably true, sweet things disgusted me and the fact that they were shoved in my face many times over on this day every fucking year just added to the irritation.

"Dude, you're fucking weird," the dog said shaking his head.

"Dude, shut the fuck up." I mocked back before the chair beside me shuffled and someone sat down.

"Hey Choji, where'd you get the chocolates?" he asked the boy who was still stuffing his face.

"Sasuke." Kiba said smirking and the boy turned to look at me, his wide blue eyes shocked and slightly covered by his blond hair.

"You gave Choji valentines chocolates?!" he asked me bemuse, and I smirked.

"Technically they were from Sakura, I just passed them on."

"Geez teme you're such a jerk, you always upset her like that," the blond scolded me and my smirk only widened.

"Then she should get the fucking hint, _dobe_." worked like a charm of course, he blushed at the way I said it besides himself, he hates that nickname, but if I keep getting that reaction I'll _never_ stop calling him it.

"So Naruto, get any Valentines Day chocolates?" Lee asked him from across the table and Naruto's expression turned sad for a second; I was probably the only person who noticed it.

"Not me," he shrugged "but who likes chocolates anyway?" This shocked me, -and believe me that's not a usual emotion you get from an Uchiha,- and made me realise that in all the years I'd known the blond I'd never seen him touch chocolate once.

"_You_ don't like chocolates?" I asked, my voice as bemused as my face, I'd never believe it if he hadn't shook his head.

"No, they're horrible." ok he actually said that. Great, now I have to buy something else, the box of chocolates I bought the blond stashed in my bag rendered useless, and the chocolate sauce to make the night more interesting… scratch that I will make him eat the sauce, fuck, even I'd eat chocolate sauce if it was smothered over Naruto.

"Time for class guys," Shikamaru said, snapping me out of my thoughts briefly as we left the cafeteria.

The afternoon went by quickly, another thirty boxes of chocolates disposed of and I finally reached my locker at the end of the day. I opened my thankfully empty locker with my eyes closed just in case and opened them slowly, but finding what I did was unexpected… a blue rose? How the fuck did someone get that through the locker grate? And underneath it was a dark blue card, don't ask me why I did it but I reached in and opened the envelope, inside was a plain piece of folded paper, I unfolded it to see unmistakable messy scrawl.

"_Happy Valentines Day_

_All my love."_

Anonymous as it was supposed to be, I knew that scrawl too well, and remembered that Naruto was the only person who knew my locker combination, and thankfully no one was around to see me smile, genuinely. 'The fuck? The stoic, cold hearted Uchiha has happy feelings? Has the muscles in his face to smile?

I walked quickly out of the school grounds and towards town; I _would_ find him something for valentines. I looked in every shop window as I strolled quickly past, until something caught my eye. I stopped dead, then back tracked to the window before staring intently at the small furry thing which stared back with large red eyes, its ginger tail swished from side to side and the white of its ears twitched as I continued to stare at the kitten. Naruto might hate chocolate, but I doubt he could resist fluffy things. I walked into the shop and bought the cat along with a large dark blue ribbon which I tied in a bow around the back of its neck before walking towards Naruto's apartment.

I knocked on the door and waited until Naruto called "who is it?"

I answered with "it's me dobe."

And I received a "come in teme" as a response. I opened the door into the living room, perfect, at least now I could take advantage of him quickly since I was already in his home. I set the box containing the furry creature down on the table and sat down just before the blond walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a loose towel around his waist, and drying his hair with another towel. I gaped at him, my self control was going wild, and god it was hard to keep it contained "just let me get dressed and I'll be right out," he said, walking towards his bedroom and appearing again a few minutes later. "What's up?" He asked which snapped me out of my fantasies of nailing him on the spot, even if he was dressed now.

"I got you something," I said and he looked at me surprised.

"_You_ bought _me _something? Ice prince of Konoha, bought the blond idiot something?" I looked at him expressionless and un-amused.

"Well if you don't want it." I said standing up and smirking as he grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Give it to me Sasuke." wow those words meant so many things, No! Self control, okay.

"It's in the box," I said and pointed to the table, I turned around to see him examining the outside of the box warily "it's not a bomb or anything dobe just open it."

He stuck his tongue out at me childishly before unhooking the top of the box and looking inside, his eyes immediately widening. "Sa-Sasuke you-" he didn't finish, just picked the small kitten up and held it so they were eye to eye and it licked his nose making Naruto smile intensely and giggle, "hey there Kyuubi," he said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kyuubi?" I asked and he looked at me still smiling.

"Yeah, that's his name," he hugged the cat close before setting it onto the floor and he looked at me "thank you Sasuke," he said quietly and walked over, hugging me where I stool. Suddenly my shoulder felt damp and I wondered why until a quiet sob came from the dobe himself.

"Are you crying?" I asked, gee I didn't think he'd like it that much.

"It's just, this is the first present I've ever been given." My eyes grew wide, he couldn't be serious, but before I could ask he kissed me, damn and I thought I was the one who was supposed to make the first move, but I happily kissed back and licked at his bottom lip, thankfully he quickly opened his mouth and I moved my tongue into it, caressing his tongue with mine until we had to stop to breath, I realised then that he tasted like chocolate and that brought back my question and my determination.

"You really don't like chocolate?" I asked, and once again he shook his head "how can you not like it when you taste like it?"

"Honestly, I've never tried it, I reminds me of Valentines Day too much." Wow, we had something in common, we both hated chocolate for the same reason, but now I'm glad I had the chocolate sauce.

"Then it's time you tried it," I breathed into his ear and he shivered, making my hormones come back tenfold. I took out the bottle and put some of the sauce onto my fingers before rubbing them onto his neck and licking the sauce off. It was sickly but like I said, I'd take a chocolate covered Naruto any day. He shivered again and moaned as I licked and sucked at his neck before I pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately, the chocolate taste still in my mouth.

Naruto moved his hands up my shirt and I shivered at the light touches, quick to remove his shirt as he took off mine and I rubbed more chocolate sauce onto his stomach and chest, not forgetting his nipples and licked it off slowly, he fisted my hair and I bit softly at his skin making him gasp, and boy was I glad we were next to the bedroom. I can't believe that in all of this I thought it would be best to escape the kitten's eyes.

I pulled Naruto through the bedroom door and closed it behind us before locking my lips with his again and unbuttoning his pants, stumbling to the bed all the while until we finally found it and I fell happily on top of him, my hands keeping my weight off of him, but keeping us close enough that our chests were still touching, body heat tangling together and as I slid off his pants I gasped as he rubbed against me… my self control was hanging by a thread.

All clothes finally removed I looked down at the panting blond who looked back at me with cloudy eyes, and damn did he look sexy "are you sure about this?" I had to ask, but god I was hoping he was. His nod answered my question and I couldn't help but feel happy, then the thought struck me "I didn't bring anything," I admitted sadly. If we were going to do this, it wasn't going to be painless for Naruto.

"It's alright, I can deal with it," he said, panting heavily.

"But I could hurt you," I said, worry laced in my voice. Naruto would be the only person to ever see me like this. Being emotional in public was definitely not something I was going to start doing.

"It's ok Sasuke, if it's with you then I can take it," he said, pecking my lips. I nodded, and covered my fingers in chocolate sauce before putting them in front of his mouth and without me saying anything he took them into his mouth, licking and sucking, making the worry float away, and fuck I wished it was something other than my fingers that were in there. I removed them and slid my hand down his arched back until I found his entrance "do you still hate chocolate?" I smirked before sliding one finger in slowly and he winced before panting, I moved the finger in and out slowly before I added a second and Naruto's eyes started watering. "I know this isn't comfortable, but try to relax," I said, stroking his cheek with my free hand and kissing him softly until he finally relaxed a little. I moved the two fingers, scissoring and moving in and out, finally adding a third and he gasped once making me stop my ministrations.

"Sa-suke," he breathed and bucked his hips into my fingers "do that again," he breathed and I wiggled to find the right spot finally making him moan again. He wasn't getting all the fun. I removed my fingers and placed myself in their place, kissing him passionately as I thrust in slowly, and he dug his nails into my back, holding his breath and I stopped but Naruto shook his head "keep going," he gasped and I frowned.

"But it hurts," I said and he shook his head again move vigorously.

"I told you I'd deal with it," he said and kissed me again, now move."

I pulled back out slowly, and pushed in again, the feeling making me moan and gasp into the crook of Naruto's neck. I began to pick up the pace, his back arched again, a strangled moan leaving his lips as he began to move with me. I gasped and shuddered, feeling a bubbling sensation at the base of my stomach and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I curled my fingers around his erection and started to pump him in time with my thrusts, receiving more moans until he called my name and came onto our stomachs, his muscles tightening as he relaxed.

"Fuck," I said as they enclosed around me and I came inside of Naruto, collapsing beside him and panting heavily, he curled up against my chest and the door opened slightly before a warm ball of fur came to lie beside us.

"By the way," Naruto said sleepily and I could feel myself drifting off too "chocolate sauce doesn't count," he said and I gave a small laugh. "I love you" he whispered as he drifted off to sleep and I smiled.

"I love you too," I said and closed my eyes "happy valentines day, and thanks for the rose."

"You knew it was me?" he asked a little nervous for some reason.

"Of course I did dobe, who else writes like you?" I felt him pout and I laughed again "and you're the only person who would know not to buy me chocolates," he laughed.

"Guess I've been found out," he said and I smiled as we fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Lemon. That seems to happen a lot in my sasunaru one-shots. I like writing in Sasuke perspective, it can be really fun xD**

**There's some serious Sakura bashing in this huh? She's another female I don't like along with Larxene and Aerith, but I don't mind writing Aerith as a nice person.**

**I want a cat like that to call Kyuubi, it sounds really cute.**

**Tily: xD I liked it.**

**Kit: Glad I could please you. Don't supposed it makes up for the akuroku?**

**Tily: Nope, you're not off the hook there**

**Kit: *sigh***

**Tily: Reviews for Kit please, it makes her write more and she really appreciates them.  
**


End file.
